Heart in Shambles
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Celienne and Zoro had been friends since they were very young, and only until before they reach the New World, do the profess their love to each other. Now after a few months later, it seems that someone else has his eyes on Celienne, and now she needs to choose between who she wants, and who she needs to leave her heart. Warning: Sexual content, and profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again~ Miss me? Course ya did. ;) Well, today, I have a little experiment I wanted to try out. *Rubs hands together wickedly***

**You all remember Celienne, right? From my story Slash? Well, yeah, she's being involved in this. **

**For a few weeks, I've had this...crrrraaaazy idea. **

**What if.**

**Celienne fell in love with someone other than Zoro? **

**...**

**Let's see~**

* * *

I hadn't been feeling so hot since leaving Punk Hazard. Having been pelting repeatedly with snow by that crazy bird lady, Monet, wasn't making it better. I'd been sneezing over and over, having terrible headaches, more than the usual ones I had out of stress. Jesus, what _was_ this?

A knock on my door made me look up. Sanji was at my door, giving me a big smile. I gave him my regular half–hearted grin, only this time it was more like a one-fourth hearted grin.

"I have some hot chocolate for you, Celienne, beautiful!" He said, setting the drink topped with whipped cream and peppermint chips on my table. I nodded my thanks, taking a little sip. Sanji stayed there awhile, looking down at me with concern. I felt it, wincing slightly.

"I'm okay, if that's what you're wondering..." I said, holding my temples. Shit, even my own voice was giving me a searing headache. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Sanji stared at me for a while longer, but eventually nodded, stepping out. "Let me know if you need something, okay?" I smiled lightly at him.

"Yes. Thank you, Sanji-San."

* * *

I stood under the hot shower, my back against the wall. My eyes closed, trying to block out the blinding pain. I figured this shower would at least sort of numb it down, but I was wrong. It only got even worse. Felt like Sanji was slicing and dicing my brain, putting it in the oven on 400 degrees. Not only that, my arms and legs were sore as hell. My muscles would barely work. I creaked the water off slowly, pulling back the curtain to grab my towel.

"Okay, come on..." I grumbled to myself. Looking around. "Where the hell is it? I put it in on the rack, didn't I?" Apparently, not, since it wasn't there. In fact, it was nowhere in the bathroom. That's when I remembered: I was in such a hurry to get under some water, I had forgotten the towel.

_Shit_...

I stepped out of the shower, my arms crossed over my bare chest, crossing my legs a little. I peeped the door open, hoping no one was coming, looking left and right. When I didn't see anybody, I made a break for it. I ran down the hall, holding my breasts, trying not to slip from my aching legs and wet feet.

Just as I thought I was safe from anyone seeing me, I turned the corner in a sharp turn, and felt hands grasp my shoulder to prevent me from ramming into them. I looked up in shock and embarrassment.

"Hey, what're you doing running like that? You could have made me break my neck!" Trafalgar Law said in an irritated voice. Oh yeah...forgot he was on the ship, too. After Punk Hazard, Law decided to stick around on the ship for a while longer. And right now, he looked more ticked off than confused at my naked mad dash.

"Well, geez, princess, sorry." I retorted. "But as you can plainly see, I kinda need to cover u-" Before I could finish, another blow of brain numbing pain entered my head. I doubled over, my head against Law's chest as I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked, gripping my shoulders tighter. "My god, you're so warm..."

"Duh...I-I just took...a..." My legs eventually gave in, and my eyes fell shut as everything went pitch black.

* * *

The clinking of glass against glass was what woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes, groaning quietly at the still present pain. I tried sitting up, but a hand shoved me back down on the bed I was in.

"Hey! What the hell?" I shouted. Just then, I realized I wasn't even in my own room.

"Don't worry," Law's voice said from the other side of the room. "You're in the sick bay. You passed out earlier. You had a raging fever." I nodded in understanding, looking down at my body, now covered in Law's hoodie and some boxers.

"Ah, don't you need this?" I asked, tugging at the hoodie. He turned from what he was doing at the table, gave a little grin, turning back. "You keep it." He said, surprising me. He got up, coming over to the bed, sitting down next to me. He handed me a medicine cup filled with a blue-ish liquid. "Here take this, it'll hopefully ease the pain."

I took the cup, taking a little sip, immediately gagging a little. "God! This tastes horrible! Ugh!" Law rolled his eyes, seemingly unamused.

"Look, I'm a doctor, not a chef. Medicine isn't supposed to taste like heaven, it's supposed to make you feel better, so if you want to feel better, I suggest you take it." He said, looking me square in the eye. I stared into his storm gray eyes for a while. For some people, Law seemed like a cold hearted asshole. And at times, he totally is. But really, he wasn't half bad. And right now, he seemed really concerned about me, or maybe didn't want to get yelled at for not helping me.

I sighed, and downed the stuff down, smacking my lips, wincing at the bitter taste. "Thanks." I muttered, handing the cup back. Law set the cup on the table by the bed. "You're lucky we ran into each other," he said, making me raise a brow. "Oh? How's that?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

He gave me another one of his smiles, which for some reason, made something in my chest go light, and my face flush. Probably another symptom I'd have to tell him about. "Well, if you hadn't run into me, you would have passed out, and by the time someone found you, you most likely would have been dead." I frowned at this, grimacing at the ceiling. "Geez...that's a sad way to go. Naked and sick."

Law actually gave a little chuckle at that, reaching over, ruffling my bangs a little. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you, Celienne-Ya."

Not many people can do this to me, not even Zoro sometimes. And he was my _boyfriend_. But Law actually managed to do it.

He made me blush. A true, genuine blush.

I got up quickly, to avoid doing something stupid.

"Hey, Celienne-Ya, maybe you should go back to-"

"No, no, Law, I'll be fine!" I said, heading out, running to my room, shutting the door behind me, my back against the wood. _Oi...what is happening to me...?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, guys! This was meant to be a One Shot, but it could be a five chapter thing, I think. X3 well, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you next chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, guys! Ready for a new installment? I sure am~ I spent all night laying in bed, considering what to write up. And my silly self decided that Law x Celienne is a beautiful ship, but so is Celienne x Zoro! So here's what I decided. In the reviews, as the story goes on, you guys can vote for who you'd rather have Celienne choose. (Got the idea from another writer, can't remember who, but it's a stellar idea) You remember how on the summary, theres the warning for the sexual content? Yeah...Haha...I have no life.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The door behind my back began to pound loudly. I groaned hearing Zoro's voice coming through. "Hey, Celienne! What's the matter? Come on, open up!" I sighed. Yeah, Zoro was my boyfriend, but right now, I was exhausted, and I still felt queasy. I didn't feel like having to talk to anymore people today...

"Cel, if this door isn't opened in five seconds, I'm gonna cut it open." He threatened. I rolled my eyes. Knowing Zoro, if he said he was gonna cut something, he was gonna do it. I could hear him counting down from five, getting to one before I opened the door. Sure enough, the idiot was holding one of his swords, about to slice my door open. He gave me a swift nod, stepping into my room, placing his sword back in its scabbard.

"Are those...Law's clothes?" He asked, very confused, looking me up and down. I nodded, running a hand through my still damp hair. "He lent them to me...I'm sick and he took care of me." Silence followed after that. Zoro shifted his feet, setting his sword down on the desk. I could just imagine what was going through that stupid marimo's head. Ugh...

"Listen, Z..." I said, turning my back to him, holding my temples. I heard him shut the door behind him, coming up behind me. "Zoro, I'm just not feeling up to talking at the second...I'm not feeling well.."

Suddenly, Zoro grabbed my arm, pulling me close, lifting my chin up, my eyes meeting his. His face leaned in towards mine, a sly grin on his lips. "Okay, then," he said, his voice low,resonating pleasantly in my ears. "We don't have to talk."

He then put at arm around my waist, pulling my body to his, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened as he kissed me, his hands moving up under the hoodie, touching the skin on my back. I bit down on his lip, reacting from the tingles on my skin that came from his touch, and I pulled back, Zoro's arms still around me. "Geez, Zoro!" I said, my face hot, pressing my lips together. He gave me a little smirk, his thumb stroking the corner of my mouth.

"What's the matter, Cel?" he asked, the hand on my back, moving up to my stomach, his lips on my ear. "It's not like we haven't had sex before." I blushed deeply. God, he was getting so handsy, running his other hand on my inner thigh, making me give a little moan. "Z, I'm sick...we can't do this right now..." _I'm losing this right now_...I thought, as he ran his lips on my jawline.

"Shit..." I muttered, tangling my fingers into his hair, bringing his face to mine, kissing him passionately. God, this was what I loved about him, his strong arms holding me firmly, the way his lips practically battled mine, dominating me. My back soon became pressed against my wall, my legs intertwining with his.

"Feeling better yet?" Zoro asked, his voice so low, he was practically growling it, his good eye heavy with intense passion. I could feel him begin to pull at the boxer shorts. I bit my lip, smirking. "Not too much, actually." I said. Zoro carried me in his arms, laying me gently on my bed, raining little kisses on my neck, the shorts were already down to my knees. I slipped off the dark green coat off Zoro's shoulders, pulling the bed sheet over us both.

* * *

Law waited about ten minutes after Celienne left in that rush. He sighed, getting up, making his way to her room. She still didn't look so good after she left, and figured he should give her a little more medicine.

He made his way to her door, about to knock. He hesitated when he heard some noise coming from behind the door. It sounded like a woman's giggle, and a man's voice somewhere in the mix.

Law raised his arm to knock the door, but hesitated. She could be busy...probably changing...but then...who was that mans voice in there?

* * *

Zoro bunched up my hair in his hands, kissing me deeply, passionately. His warm body rested atop of mine. My hips moved in time with his, my hands pressing his pelvis to mine, feeling the bulge in his pants rub against the space between my thighs. I let pleasured moan, twisting my tongue around his, my fingers digging into his shoulders. Zoro broke the kiss, his tongue making it's way down my neck, to my collarbone, and kissed in-between my breasts.

My breathing became shallower and faster as his kisses got lower by the minute. Zoro began to remove my panties as he kissed my navel, moving on to my legs. "Zoro..." I breathed/moaned his name. He looked up at me with his one good eye, gave me a lopsided smile, and kissed down my thigh, reaching my weak spot-

"Celienne-Ya? It's Law."

I closed my legs together, sitting up abruptly, pulling the covers up to my chest. Zoro groaned, looking to me in confusion. "Cel?" I pushed my now messy hair back, breathing heavily, grabbing the hoodie. I threw it on, and came to the door. I opened it, stepping out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, Law," I said, giving him a little smile. He nodded, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, I made you some more medicine. and before you say anything, I made it a little less bitter." I grinned, taking the tiny cup, chugging the stuff down. I soon regretted that. Law was right, it was less bitter.

it was only taste bud killingly sour.

I tried to keep my face from puckering too much, giving a tight smile. "T-thanks...it's delicious." He smiled, reaching a hand to my forehead. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"Just taking your temperature," he said, leaning down, resting his forehead on mine gently. I felt myself heat up a Little at how close he was to me. I was practically an inch away from kissing the guy.

Law pulled away after a moment like that. "Well, your fever went down a little bit,so that's good." he said, turning his back to leave. "But it's still there. I suggest you stay in your room. Don't want you to get even worse than before."

_Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you, Celienne-Ya._

_"_Yeah...neither do I." I watched as he turned the corner, heading back to his room. My eyes fell to the floor. Just then, a little voice in the back of my head whispered to me.

He likes you, Celienne...

I gasped, eyes wide. What the hell...No! Why the hell would he like me?! Bullshit! There was no way. Trafalgar Law was not someone to go out, falling in love with a girl. It would waste his time. Besides, we already had a mission underfoot, even if he did...

I shook my head, stepping back into my room, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Hello, and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, and who you believe Celienne should be with and why! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again, guys!**

* * *

Sanji called everyone to the mess hall to lunch. He had whipped up some sandwhiches for us all, which Law looked at in disgust. For some reason, the guy had a stron dislike for bread. Maybe a wheat allergy, who knows? The crew; Nami, our navigator, Zoro, the swordsman, Usopp, the sniper, Robin, the archeologist, Franky, our shipwright, Lark, our general care giver, Chopper, the doctor, Keneda, the baker, Brook, our musician, and Luffy, our captain, all took their seats, along with Momonsuke, a lttle kid we found at punk hazard, who could also turn into a dragon, which was a pretty neat trick, and Kinemon, his father. I took my seat besides Zoro, bumping my knee to his, giving him a smile/scowl that he claimed only I could pull off. He gave me a little half grin, Lacing his fingers through mine under the table.

I smiled lightly at the touch, so tempted to lean onto his shoulder. I only held back, since I'm not one to show open affection towards anyone in front of people. To be honest, Zoro was one of the only people I'd actually said anything remotely loving to. I remembered that day so clearly.

* * *

_Keneda and I stayed by the Sunny, where Sanji had told us to stay. Keneda had been anxiously bouncing around, keeping her eyes peeled for Sanji, asking me about him repeatedly. I gave her the same answer Ive been giving her. "He'll be here. Don't worry." I had my head rested against my palm. My hair had grown out, gotten a little blonder in the tips, some of it flying in my green eyes. _

_I had someone to wait for, too. A certain moss-haired moron. i wondered if he remembered me, didn't forget me. Hopefully not. Zoro was an idiot, but he wasn't that dense. _

_"Celienne-Chan..." _

_I looked to Keneda, about to yell at her to leave me alone, when I saw her pointing forward, her eyes wide. I lead my eyes to where she was pointing to. I gasped. _

_Three silhouettes came out of the fog. All three very familiar looking. Keneda and I jumped off the side of the Sunny, heading towards the shadows. Sure enough, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro stood there in front of us. _

_Words could not explain how thrilled I was to see Zoro again. After what happened with Kuma...I honestly thought he was gone forever. Now here he was, tall, strong, handsome..._

_I didn't even think about it when I ran to him, jumping into his arms, knocking him to the ground. Zoro rolled over on top of me, looking into my eyes. I then saw as he gazed at me, how much he'd changed. For starters, he seemed more muscular than before, and taller. His hair grew a little, too. My eyes fell to the long, red scar over his left eye. Oh no..._

_"We have a lot of catching up to do, you know."_

_Up in Zoro's training room, we both sat cross-legged on the floor, looking each other over, seeing how the two years apart changed us. "You..." Zoro started, his voice now a lower rumble than before, sort of like a roll of thunder. "You still look like the same little girl I left behind." _

_"Tch, idiot, I'm twenty now. I'm barely 'little.'" I demonstrated this point by bunching my now larger breasts together, making him roll his eyes at me. "Still an idiot, too." I smirked, scooching a little closer to him, reaching over to ruffle his minty green hair, surprisingly fluffy. "I'm glad you didn't get stupid and died your hair. I'd hate to see thsee beautiful green locks go to waste." _

_Zoro took my hand, lifting it off his hair. "Jeez, where did he send you, a loony bin?" He said, meant to be a joke. My smile quickly turned to a deep frown, and I looked down at my lap, nodding slowly. "Orphanage, to be exact. Turns out Desria was still alive." _

_"Was?" _

_I shook my head, holding up my hand, signaling that we needed to drop this. He nodded in understanding. Only now did I realize Zoro was still holding my hand. My cheeks grew a little warm, as a gently pulled my hand away from his. I came to the window, my hand on the glass. I looked down, seeing that the others seemed to have arrived already, Usopp and Nami, and Franky and Chopper and Robin, with Lark not too far behind. I still don't think Keneda had let Sanji go from her huge hold on him. I smiled lightly at them all, then a hand came over mine, fingers closing over my hand._

_I looked in the reflection in the mirror, seeing Zoro's face behind mine. Zoro leaned down, lightly kissing the crook of my neck, making me jump up in surprise, but his arm came around my waist before i could move away. He turned me around to face him, the tips of our noses touched slightly together._

_"Z, really, what are you-" He surprised me with a light kiss on my lips. I blushed, my eyes grew wide. His lips parted from mine as he pulled me into a warm hug. I was beyond stone shocked at this sudden show of affection, especially from Roronoa Zoro. It was practically unheard of. But here he was, holding me tightly in his arms, his warm breath on my neck making my skin tingle excitedly. _

_"I missed you, Celienne"... He mumbled, not letting me go. my eyes teared up a little, hugging him back, burying my face in his neck. "I...missed you too, Zoro." I said, my voice breaking. "Zoro...I..." He silenced me with his lips once again. _

_"You don't have to say anything, Cel," he whispered, kissing me harder, and more passionately. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, pressing myself against him, his hands running through my hair. _

_As we caught up, I thought about what I was about to tell Zoro a few minutes ago, smiled under Zoro's lips, and decided to let him figure it out. But that didn't stop the thought from running through my head._

_i love you, Zoro._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Sorry this is so short, I'm kind Of short on time, so hopefully it'll be longer next time! Please leave a review and vote either Zoro or Law!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter, everyone! Thanks so much for tuning in! So far, it seems that Law might be winning, but we've just gotten started with the tale, so let's not waste anymore time, eh? :3**

* * *

"Keneda, have you seen my green sweater?" I called out to her. Keneda was brushing her white hair, putting it up in curly pigtails. She shook her head. "I thought you wore it yesterday."

"Ugh, I'd remember doing that..." I grumbled. I rummaged through the closet, hoping to find something warm when my eyes fell to a familiar sight. A yellow and black something or other.

Law's hoodie.

I had remembered he'd let me keep it, that day I had passed out. I pulled it out, lifting it up, looking at it thoughtfully. _Law...why on earth would he let me wear this? I'm not even a Heart Pirate. _Was he trying to repay some sort of debt to me? If so, what the hell was it?

"Where'd you get that?" Lark's voice said behind me. I turned, startled. The pixie haired, punky Brewster stood behind me, her arms crossed over her chest, a little smile on her face. "Oh, this...I um...it was a gift." I said, turning away from Lark's calculating eyes. But I could tell she was on to me. I just tried to play it cool, like nothing was going on, and maybe she'd leave it at that. I decided since there was noting else to wear, I'd might as well put on the hoodie. I shrugged it over my shoulders, pulling down to fit.

"Soooo..." Lark said, sitting on a bed, crossing her legs, her hands in her lap. I bit my lip, secretly praying she wouldn't start calling me out. She was always like this when she detected "love was in the air", or however she put it. She managed to get Sanji to fess up to Keneda about how he truly felt about her, and I suspected she talked Zoro into saying those nice things to me back at Saobody Archipelgo a while back. She was good when it came to things like this. And i just knew that in a second, she was gonna go out and ask-

"Did Law give you that hoodie?" I winced. There it was. Oy...I honestly didn't feel like explaining things to anyone right now. especially since it felt like my fever might have been coming back, my head was starting to ache again. I sighed and simply nodded, not wanting Lark to start making some accusation that Law and I were in love or something stupid like that. Because, really, that would be stupid.

"It looks good on you." She instead stated. I looked up at her in surprise. "Um...thanks..." She gave me a little smile, and I stepped out, heading to the kitchen to fix myself a snack.

I opened up the fridge, peeking inside. Luckily we had stocked up on food at the last little island we had stopped at. I spotted a pear, and reached out to grab it, just as another hand came over mine. I gasped in surprise, and looked behind me. Law quickly pulled his hand away from mine, looking a bit bashful. "Oh, sorry, Celienne-Ya...Didn't mean to startle you." He said, not looking at me. I shook my head. "Nah, you didn't scare me, it's okay, Law." I gave him a little smile, which he responded to with a lopsided grin. I tossed him the pear, he caught it wth his tatooed hands. "Hang on," he said, rasing his hand, splitting the fruit in two. He handed me one half of it. I grinned, and held it up, like a toast, and took a bite.

"Hey, you still have it," Law said, gesturing to the hoodie. "I'm surprised you fit so well in it."

I chuckled, swallowing. "Shouldn't be, you do have an extemely girly figure." He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking. "Oh? Don't take your manish looks on me, Celienne-Ya. In fact," He came up to me, a finger stroking underneath my chin, making me blush a little. "I feel a little stubble here." I slapped his hand away, flipping him off, sticking out my tongue. He laughed, putting his middle finger up at me like the gentleman he was.

"Cheeky little moron..." I muttered. Law smiled, chuckling. "One of my many quirks, eh?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ure, tell yourself what you want, Truffles."

"I've told you a million times, it's_ Trafalgar_." He said, pretending he was visually irritated. "_Silly_-Enne." I laughed, smacking his arm. "Oh, how_ mature_!" I exclaimed. It was fun to be fun and silly with Law here. He was easy to talk to, and he was a sarcastic asshole, which I thought wa great.

He gave me a little shove. Oh, and by little, I meant it was more like a push that nearly knocked me to the ground. So, of course, this sort of launched a little wrestling match. After I hit my back on the counter, I lunged at him, my elbow connected with his chest, not too hard, though didn't wanna totally hurt him. Law then grabbed my arm, then threw me on the ground, then came on top of me, straddling me.

He looked down at me, leaning down, smirking at me. "Oh, look at that. It seems I've won." I rolled my eyes. "Please, I, just not on my A game, that's all." Law gave a light chuckle, and stood up, taking my hand, pulling me up. I stood up, standing close to him, I noticed his hand was still holding mine. But for some reason, I didn't say anything about it. To be honest, his hand was very warm over mine. Almost...dare I say...

Relaxing.

i blushed lightly, gently pulling my hand from his. "Um...thanks again, Law. The pear was grea- Ugh!" I doubled over, clutching my abdomen. Something inside of me seemed to have compressed itself, causing this horrible, searing pain. Law grabbed me before I fell on my face. His hand rested on my cheek, lifting my cold sweated face to meet his.

"Law..." He swooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal-style. "H-hey! Lemme go!" He didn't Say a word, not even acknowledging that I was speaking, practically screaming in his ear. He took me back into the sick bay, plopping me on the bed. I immediately began scrambling back up, but the squeezing feeling in my midsection came back, possibly worse than the last one.

Law came to the bed, taking my arm, holding a needle over it. I yelped, trying to pull it away from him, but he held a strong grip. "It's a sedative," he said, his voice low and serious. "I need to see what's going on inside of you, and the only way to do that is to operate."

"Here?!" I exclaimed in shock. "S-shouldn't you be in a more, gee, I don't know, _surgery friendly environment_?!" He looked up from my arm finally, and the look on his face made me jump, almost fearfully. There was a mixture of anger, worry, and concern in his face, especially his eyes. "Celienne-Ya, I'm operating here, right now, and you're gonna be _pleased_ about it, got it?" His voice was softer now, his hand clutching my arm tighter. "I'm not about to have you dying on me today, alright?"

I was quiet for a long while, considering what he had said. I sighed deeply, the pain in my body still there. I stiffened my arm out for Law, looking him in the eye. "Go ahead, Doc. Stick me."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in! More will be on the way! I'm really enjoying writing this, especially since, and this is a true confession, I don't know a whole lot about Law! XD I actually have the One Piece wiki up, to make sure I didn't muck anything up. XD But I hope I portrayed him and Zoro in a fairly decent way! :3 **

**Anyways, thanks again, and leave a review and vote either Law or Zoro! See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, dear readers, to another installment of this beautiful love story~ Let us continue, eh?**

* * *

My eyes opened a while later, groggy, and heavy. I raised a droopy arm to my light head, rubbing my temples. I squinted, seeing that I was in the sick bay still. The smell of antiseptic filled my nostrils then, making my stomach turn. I flipped to my side quickly, grabbing the trash can next to me, and vomited, gagging on the stench. A hand rubbed my back gently as I retched into the can. I coughed a few more times before falling back in the bed.

"You okay?" Law asked, pushing some hair away from my face. I nodded slowly, exhausted. My eyes were still a bit droopy. "Yeah...thanks..." I looked over to the side of my bed, there was a tray with a bloody scalpel and other surgical things, and some bloodstained cloth. I looked down at my stomach, I lifted up the hoodie, gasping at the scar that ran along my side. I looked up at Law in shock. "There was something in me?"

He looked away from me, shaking his head. "Well...no. I didn't see anything fatal in there..." I pulled the hoodie back, my eyes still lingering on the bloody equipment. "I thought you were having some sort of internal bleeding, or an ulcer, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Sorry," He mumbled. "But whatever is going on, it must have receded by the time I did the surgery." His eyes had a look in them that I'd never seen before in Law. It looked like...Sadness?

Nah, that's impossible. Law couldn't possibly be sad because I'm okay. He was probably just bummed that he had to perform an unnecessary surgery on me. Haha, silly me.

His hand came to my thigh, making me jump, the other tilting my chin upwards, so I could look in his eyes. "Will you be alright, Celienne-Ya?" He asked me, moving slightly closer to me. The tips of our noses barely touched, I blushed, biting my lip. (Nervous habit of mine) I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He gave a little smile, the hand on my chin cupping my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek.

I gulped nervously, gently turning my head. "Law..." I whispered, my eyes looked down at the bedsheets. I removed his hand from my cheek, holding his hand in mine. "Listen...I have no idea what's going on here, with me, you, or us..." Law's eyes widened slightly. "But remember...I have Zoro. My boyfriend...and I...I love-"

Without any warning at all, Law came in on me, grabbing my face, kissing me hard on the lips. My eyes bulged widely, as I shoved him away from me, slapping his face, his head snapped to the side. He held his cheek. "_What the hell is wrong with you_?!" I screeched, my face deep red. I jumped out the bed, still a little wobbly from the anesthesia. I headed to the door, throwing it open, running out to head back to my room.

* * *

Law clenched his fists tightly, pissed off at himself. _What the fuck was I thinking_...He got up, standing by the medical supplies. He closed his eyes, relieving that moment. His hand on her smooth tan skin. The light, rosy blush in her cheeks, her dark emerald eyes boring into his.

Then that moment their lips met...her soft ones under his firm ones.

"Dammit!" He shouted, swiping his arm over the table, knocking everything to the floor, something shattering. He heaved a big sigh, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

"Zoro? Zoro, open up!" I kept pounding on his training room door until I could feel my fist beating against his chest. I looked up, relieved to see him again. I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"H-hey, what are you-"

I interrupted him with a loving kiss. He let out a surprised grunt, frozen at my sudden romantic gesture. Eventually, he remembered he could move, and put his sword down, putting his arms around me, kissing me back. After a moment like that, Zoro pulled his lips from mine, a little smirk on his face. "Now what did I do to deserve that, Cel?" I smiled, glad to be mostly rid of what happened with Law earlier. I shook my head. "It's nothing you did, Marimo, so don't get an even bigger mossy head." I said smugly. He tsked, and held the door open for me, letting me inside the training room.

"So, how're you feeling?" Zoro asked, throwing me a weight for me to lift. I caught the hundred pounder, briskly beginning to lift it up and down. "Well, better than I was yesterday, that's for sure." I said. A flash of Law's face darted in my mind. I clenched my jaw, continuing to lift. _Just ignore it...he was just being weird again_...

"That's good," Zoro said through the sword in his mouth As he lifted two more weights in his hands. "I was afraid I'd have to train by myself."

"and give you the opportunity to talk trash? Heck no!" I said, throwing the weight at him. He dodged it, chuckling. It hit the door just as it was opening. Law had peeked his head in, and I froze, as did he. We looked at each other for the longest time, the tension in the room was clearly evident. Zoro looked as if he could tell something was up. He kept a wary eye on Law, Watching him carefully.

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, I was surprised his voice was so solid and smooth even with what had happened. Zoro shook his head. "No, not right now, you're not." Law nodded, and turned to me, his face dead serious. "You shouldn't be doing all that lifting after a surgery, Cel," he said.

Zoro's eye widened angrily.

He glared at Law, three-sword style daggers shooting from his eyes.

"What...did you say about a surgery?" He grumbled, standing up, advancing towards Law. "You operated on my girlfriend without my permission?!"

"What permission?!" Law countered, "She was deathly sick! I couldn't just let her die!" He said, balling up his fists as Zoro came face to face with him. Both of them glaring with hatred at each other.

"Guys...come on, I'm fine now, okay?" They seemed to ignore me, though, which was just fantastic.

"Look, I don't care if you are some big and fancy Warlord," Zoro growled, his hand ready to grab one of his swords. "If anyone, and I mean anyone. Touches Celienne, or even looks at her funny..." He pulled the sword out of its scabbard, pointing the sharp end at Law's untrue bling throat. "I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?"

Law looked like he wanted to punch Zoro in the face, but gained self control, unclenching his fists. "Yeah. I hear ya." He turned back to me. I looked to him, frowning, still pissed that he had the balls to kiss me, and even bigger ones to come and try to pick a fight with my boyfriend.

"Try not to over exert yourself, okay?" Was all he said, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't let it hit you on the way out." I muttered to myself.

Zoro came back to me, putting an arm around my shoulders, kissing the side of my head. "Don't worry," he whispered, letting me rest my head on his shoulders. "I'm watching him."

I nodded, smiling, kissing his neck lightly. "Thank you, Z,"

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in, guys! ^.^ hope you guys can tune in for the next chapter! X3 Please review and vote~**


	6. Request

**_Hey, guys! I've already written the next chapter~ Just need a few more reviews and votes for the story, thank you, if you guys don't mind. ^.^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again, everybody~ Thanks for tuning in! Let's get back to it, Kay? ^.^**

* * *

Zoro came by Celienne's room that night, peeking through her door. She was already asleep, the white sheets pulled over her face. He chuckled to himself. He'd known her for years. She always was a sound sleeper, so he didn't dare try to wake her up. Instead, he stepped in, slowly pulled the sheet away from her face, giving her a light kiss in her forehead. "Goodnight, Cel." He said, smiling to himself. He got up to leave, when she reached over, grabbing his coat, making him stop. He turned to her, her eyes still closed.

"Noo...stay here...sleep here tonight..." She mumbled sleepily. Zoro smiled, nodding. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Zoro left her room, heading towards his to lock up everything. It was still very dark on the Thousand Sunny, so he had to use one of his swords as a sort of cane, like how the blind use to move around easily. He turned the corner of the sick ba, when hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him inside. "What the-?!" Zoro gave a little shout, being dragged into the sick bay. Zoro turned around, grabbing his sword to get read to fight off whoever it was who pulled him in. Law was holding his hands up to ease Zoro. "Don't worry, Zoro!" Law said. "It's just me, okay?" Zoro calmed down a little, placing his sword back into the scabbard. "What do ou want, Trafalgar? In case you don't know, I was about to go to bed with Celienne." Law slightly winced at what he had just said, but said nothing about it.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you," He said, beckoning Zoro to come to the desk he was at. "But this is extremely important. ou have to see this!" Zoro raised an eebrow, looking down at he table. He could see Law examining something over a microscope. Some blood was in a little disk, and it seemed to deeply upset Law for some reason. "What is it?" He asked. Law moved to the side so Zoro could see. He peeked into the microscope with his good eye, taking a look at the blood sample. He could see the usual red fluid, but the occasional black spot floating around. "Okay...So what am I looking at here?" Law frowned at the sample, shaking his head. "It's worse than I thought..." He muttered, truly troubled.

"_What_ is?" Zoro asked, growing impatient. Law Sighed. "It's Celienne. you know how she's been sick recently?" Zoro nodded, when in truth, he had no idea. Sure, she had been acting a bit out of place for her, but in all honesty, she always seemed fine. "Well, the other day when I performed the surgery on her," Law pointed to the blood. "I took a sample of her blood, and ou see those little black things?" Zoro nodded once again, mentally getting a little worried. If something was wrong with Celienne, he'd never get over it.

"It looks like she had breathed in too much debris from the volcanic material from the fire island in Punk Hazard, and it's spread all throughout her body." Law said,his voice a low, monotonus mumble. "So what?" Zoro asked him, trying to hide how concerned he truly was. Law looked up at him, a slightly disgusted look on her face. "So what?!" He exclaimed. "Are you serious? This is terrible! If I don't do anthing about this, she could die-"

"If _you_ don't do anything?" Zoro said, narrowing his eye at Law. "What do you mean, 'you'? I'mher boyfriend, I should help her out!" Law glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zoro crossed hs arms over his chest, staring down Law, who had just stood up to face him. The two of them were about the same height, so they could lock ono each other's eyes and glare daggers at each other.

"Frankly, Idon't like how...Hmm, how should I put it..Oh, I know. Friendly you are with my girlfriend. And I'm just giving you a healthy suggestion," Zoro leaned into Law's face, causing him to take a small step backwards, bumping his leg on the desk. "Stay away from her. Got it? If she's as sick as you say she is, fine. I'll handle it. But I'm not losing her to someone like you. I don't trust you with our crew, and I sure as hell don't trust you with my grilfriend."

Law glared at him, looked like he wanted to tell Zoro something else, but held his tongue. Smart thing he did too. Zoro was about to cut this guy to pieces. "Are we done here, now?" Zoro asked. Law nodded tightly, and Zoro walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hmph, I should have told him...Law thought angrily to himself. Shoul have told him I kissed her. But then again, don't have a death wish. He got into his bed, laying on his back. He looked out the window at the starry night, sighing. He pulled his hat over his eyes, closing them, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

That was clearly too much to ask for.

He closed his eyes, immediately seeing Celienne's face, scowling at him, then giving him that special lopsided smile of hers. He remembered the day that he had formed the alliance with the Strawhats for the first time. She never seemed too invested in it, but agreed anyways. He had been really impressed with her swordmanship skills. He never knew a woman could ever perform such amazing feats with two butcher knives and a long sword. Also what drew him inwas her witty, sarcastic nature which always made Law a little happier each day. Some days, he would think to himself.

If she wasn't Zoro's girlfriend...I could have brought her to my maybe...just maybe...

He shook the thought off. It was stupid. Also pretty stupid. It wasn't like she would go for him anyways. He still winced at how roughly she pushed him away and slapped him after he kissed her. And then the look she gave him soon after that...There was no way it could happen. No way at all. With that, Law solemnly drifted off to sleep, trying to delete the stupid fantasy from his head.

Didn't work so well.

* * *

That morning, after I had to shove Zoro off my bed, and I has showered, Keneda had come in, looking timid and scared. Well, more than usual, at least. "What's up, Pipsqueak?" I asked,drying my hair with a towel. She gulped, looking up at me with her big eyes.

"Why'd you kiss Law the other day?"

I froze in my spot, my mouth agape in shock. "Who told you _that_?!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, once again! And also, thank you for the feedback, too~ It means a lot,guys! Sorry, lots of typos. This was typed on the computer, so it didn't correct me, and I was in a hurry. -_-**


End file.
